The Diner is CLOSED.
by Parvulissula
Summary: Luke closes the diner, a disappointed Lorelai goes to a nightclub she and Christopher used to illegally frequent.
1. It's CLOSED?

**The diner is CLOSED- Chapter 1**  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, the ratings would be MUCH lower.

  
~*~

"No, it's final. The diner will be closed tomorrow night." Luke said sternly.

"Luke! You can't do that! Tomorrow night is Saturday night! I'm supposed to come annoy you and you're supposed to give Rory and me coffee! That's how it always works."

"Lorelai, I'm closing the diner tomorrow night. No matter what you say, no matter how much you pout or whine, the diner is closed tomorrow night. You can get your coffee in the afternoon."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" she prodded.

"Because I've got something else to do."

"What?"

"I have somewhere else I have to be."

"Ooh, Luke's got a hot date." She teased. Then she got a weird feeling in her chest.

"No, I don't. Why don't you and Rory just go somewhere else tomorrow night?" he asked.

The feeling in her chest dissolved, "Fine, we will." she said defiantly.

"Good." Luke turned around to pour more coffee and Rory came in.

"Rory! Luke is closing the diner tomorrow night!" Lorelai whined.

Luke turned around quickly, "I thought you said fine!"

"I didn't mean it."

"Why don't we just go out somewhere else instead?" Rory asked.

"Like where? A nightclub?" She paused for a minute, "A nightclub! That's where we're going tomorrow night."

"Mom, aren't I a little young for that?"

Lorelai sighed, "Why don't you go out with Dean tomorrow night and _I'll _go to a nightclub."

"Okay." she agreed.

Luke was relieved, there was no way she would end up the same place he was anyway.

~*~

"So where are you going tonight?" Rory asked as her mother put on a little bit of makeup.

"Just some little nightclub that your dad and I used to sneak into when we were sixteen. Where are you and Dean going?"

"Dean had to work, I'm going over to Lane's 'to help her study'." Rory smiled.

"Okay. Just don't make Mrs. Kim too angry."

"I won't." 

"Good. I've got my cell phone with me if you need anything. I'm going to run over to Luke's to see if he's closed yet so I can get some coffee." she smiled.

When Lorelai got to Luke's she saw a note on the door- 

            Lorelai, I knew you would come even though I told you I'm closed. There's a thermos of coffee for you to the left of the door. Have fun. –Luke.

Lorelai sighed, Luke thought of everything she thought as she reached down on the ground and picked up the warm thermos and went back home, sipping the coffee on the way.

After Rory left for Lane's, Lorelai left for the little nightclub.

TBC!


	2. What are you doing here?!

The diner is CLOSED-Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did the ratings would be MUCH lower and no one would ever watch. I don't own any of the music either.

Author's Note: First song is by 98 degrees, second song- written by ME! Okay, actually it's more of a really weak poem but gimme a break; I'm not a lyric poet! So anyway, I haven't been able to consistently put it to the same music more than once, I always sing it a little different every time so it's up to you how you want it to sound. So I'm giving you as a reader a lil bit of Creative license. 

~*~

Lorelai was wearing a tight black mini-skirt and a sleeveless black top as she walked into the nightclub. 'Hmm, using the front door is a lot different.' Lorelai thought as she walked to the bar to get a drink.

            "Lorelai?" The big, gruff, bartender asked.

            "Who wants to know?"

            "I was just wonderin' cuz you haven't been back here since you found out you had Chris' bun in the oven."

            "Who are you?"

            "What? Don't recognize me with 200 more pounds? It's me, Ben!"

            Lorelai's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide open, "Ben?! No way!"

            "Yeah."

            "You're still working here?"

            "Yep. The pay's good, the hours are okay. Where are you working now?"

            "Independence Inn."

            "I hear that's a really nice place, with awesome food."

            Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, Sookie, our cook, really outdoes herself."

            "So what have you been up to?"

            "Oh, not much. My diner man closed his diner tonight, forcing me to go out on a Saturday night."

            "Diner man?"

            Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, Luke owns a diner in Stars Hollow. He makes the BEST coffee."

            "Luke hmm. You're still addicted to that stuff?"

            "Do you know him? Yes, heaven in a cup." she smiled.

            "Maybe."

            "Ben," she whined, "You know I don't like secrets! Tell me!"

            "Yeah, he comes around here occasionally. Not a lot over the past few years."

            "Wow. Luke never seemed like the nightclub type to me."

            Ben smiled, "You'd be surprised."

            "Does he get wild and crazy? More importantly- does he wear plaid?"

            "I've never seen him get wild and crazy. And I can't say I've ever seen him wear plaid." he laughed.

            "Woah, Luke without plaid."

            "He wears plaid?"

            "Almost constantly."

            "I can't picture him in plaid. So how's Chris?"

            "Chris is good, he's getting married, and he's got a steady job."

            "Hmm, always figured you and Chris would get married."

            "I think I did too until it finally sank in that he just wasn't the one for me."

            "Who is?"  
            "I don't really know." Lorelai shrugged.

            "You don't know? How can you not know?"

            "I don't know. I guess I just haven't really met anyone. No one wants a chick with a sixteen year old daughter anyway."

            "You'd be surprised."

            "Do you know something I don't?"

            "Nope."

            "Alright."

            Suddenly there was movement on the stage as the band was getting on and the lead singer/guitarist, who was wearing ratty jeans and a tight black t-shirt, came up to the mic, "Hey everyone, welcome to the Underground have a great night!"

            "Omigod. Ben!" she yelled accusingly.

            "What?" he asked innocently.

            "You didn't tell me he was in the band!"

            "Oh, oops."

            "Jerk!"

            "I never thought I'd do anything by a boy band" he laughed, "but here it goes, this is "You don't Know" by 98 degrees." Luke said as the band began to play,

Who could know the emptiness inside  
Every time I see your face  
Too many feelings left behind  
Do you wonder why  
I turn away when you look at me  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
This desperate heart that knows  
How perfect we could be  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  
  
All I ever wanted in this world  
Baby I found in you  
I never felt this way before  
But I can't break through  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
Just one more dream of you  
I'll carry here inside  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  
  
And I would hold you all through the night  
I would stay right by your side  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
Don't let it pass me by  
  
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know

Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered.

            "Aww, he's singing about Rachel. How sweet!" She half smiled.

            Ben sighed, 'you don't know.' he thought.

            As the noise died down, Luke took the mic again. "I wrote this one a while back so uh, keep the food throwing to a minimum." he smiled.

I think I'm in love.

You've changed my perspective,

You've changed my life.

You've made me do things I never thought I'd do.

I must be in love.

It sounds so odd,

After denying it for so long.

I sit back and admire,

As you conspire;

How to drive me crazy.

But baby, you don't know,

I'm already crazy.

I'd have to be,

To be in love like this.

I loathed you when I heard your first pleas,

I'm in love, hearing them now.

Now I can only wish you felt the same way.

I've seen you with other guys,

I've seen you get hurt

And baby, it hurt.

I don't wanna see you hurtin',

It's painful to be in love.

            The crowd went wild, cheering, whistling and clapping as the band moved their stuff from the stage and Luke came down toward the bar, people following him and crowding his space asking him questions. "Leave me alone! Back off!" he yelled at them and they backed off. When he got to the bar his jaw dropped, his eyes got wide, and he paled, "Lorelai! What are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

            "Well you see, this jerk who happens to own the diner serving my favorite elixir closed his diner tonight, leaving me to come here and have a good time, without coffee I might add. Meanwhile, he shows up here, not plaid-clad on stage, singing possibly the best song I've ever heard. Aside from anything the Bangles have done of course." she rambled.

            "Is she still constantly like this?" Ben asked.

            "Yes. Um, thanks. So why here? Wait, still?" He asked, half hoping she realized the song was about her and half nervous about how she felt about it being about her and how she saw him.

            "Chris and I used to sneak in here when we were sixteen, it wasn't a bad place then and I haven't been here in quite a while. The music has definitely improved." she smiled.

            "And I was working here then too." Ben supplied.

            "Oh."

            "So, um, why didn't you say you had a gig? Or ya know, maybe even a band?"

            "Uh, because you would bug me relentlessly to tell you where I was playing, how long I've been playing, if I write my own music, where I write, what I write about…"

            "And more importantly, who you write about." Lorelai interrupted, smiling slightly.

            Luke shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

            Ben cleared his throat loudly.

            "Um, why don't we go somewhere else." Luke suggested as he glared at Ben and led Lorelai to a room in the back.

            "So?"

            "Uh, What has Ben said tonight?" Luke asked nervously avoiding the previous subject.

            "Nothing much, we just talked about a few things. Luke, stop dancing around answering my question. Who?" Lorelai asked, hoping it wasn't Rachel.

            Luke turned his back to Lorelai sighing, so many thoughts going through his mind.

            "Come on Luke, why are you embarrassed?"

            "I'm not." he argued as he turned slightly red. "God Lorelai, you're not supposed to be here." he mumbled.

            "What?" Lorelai asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, trying not to get anry.

            "It's just my music is something really personal."

            "So you can perform in front of tons of people you don't know but not my?"

            "Yes. I never have to see any of those people again."

            "What about Ben? You guys seem to be friends."

            "It's different Lorelai." he sighed as he turned to face her again.

            "Different how?"

            "Ben knows a completely different side to me. When I'm here I'm a lot more," He paused, trying to find the right word, "Open I guess."

            Lorelai thought for a moment and replayed parts of her conversation with Ben in her mind then it hit her, "Luke, how much does Ben know about you?" she asked curiously.

            "Um, what did he tell you?"

            "Nothing directly."

            "Okay, well he knows pretty much everything I don't say in Stars Hollow."

            "Oh." Lorelai was deep in thought.

            ""So, uh, you thought it was good?"

            "No," she paused, "It was amazing Luke." she smiled. "I really liked it."

            "Good. I'm glad."

            "Hey Luke,"

            "Yeah?"

            "We're friends right?"

            "Yeah." He answered, though he wished more.

            "Friends don't keep secrets right?"

            "Uh," Luke thought, there wasn't a right answer to the question, "Sure."

            Lorelai paused and thought, "Hey Luke,"

            "Yeah?"

            "I, uh, I…" she didn't know how to say it so she decided to show him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. Luke was surprised but then regained thought and joined eagerly. Lorelai smiled through the kiss when he joined and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling them closer together. Lorelai moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

~*~*~

AN: Ahh, Can't think!!! Happy Easter. Review please! =) Help me out a lil' my poor muse can use all the help she can get!


	3. Karaoke

The Diner is Closed- Karaoke

Disclaimer: I don't own the Barenaked Ladies, or Faith Hill or anything for that matter. *sigh* I hate being at the bottom of the chain of life.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Luke admitted as he blushed.

Lorelai smiled, "I think I did too. I just didn't want to admit it." 

"So, uhm, what now?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. "Is Friday night still Karaoke night?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Okay then, let's go point and make fun of people who really suck." she said as she led him out of the room they were in.

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed and intertwined her hand in his.

~*~

They sat at a table, talking and laughing at the people on stage. "You should do a song Luke." she smiled.

"Only if you do one."

"Okay, go get me a book thing."

"Okay." he said as he got up and went to the bar and returned with a booklet.

"Do you know what song you're doing?" She asked.

"Yep." he answered simply.

"So what is it?" 

"I'm not going to tell you."  
"Why?" She whined.

"Because," Luke smiled, "It's a surprise." he answered.

"Fine." she sighed.

"You have to go first."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I want the band to play with me."

"You're so mysterious." she sighed.

Luke smiled, "Good."

Lorelai looked through the book, "There are too many songs." 

"Damn those people trying to make a living through music."

"Okay, I've got it." Lorelai smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, go up there then."

"Okay." She said as she kissed his cheek and went up to the stage talking to the guy in charge. Then she got up on the stage and looked at Luke, smiling she began her song.

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love  
  
It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me

There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me

Luke smiled happily at the end of her song and when she came back to the table he kissed her. Lorelai smiled through the kiss, "Your turn."

"Alright." he said simply and went up to the front and talked to the guy in charge and got his band together and they got on the stage. Luke went up to the mic, "Hey everybody. This is gonna be the last song we do this evening and I'm going to dedicate it to a beautiful woman." he said as the band started up.

I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time

It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind

               "I Love you." he breathed at the end.

Lorelai grinned during his song and went toward the stage and Luke jumped down off of it as the other band members put the stuff away, "I love you too." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed again. When Luke and Lorelai pulled apart, he looked up toward the stage where his band members were still putting stuff away and clearing the stage, "You guys need any help?"

"Nah man, go ahead home with your chick. It's good to see you happy." the drummer said.

"Thanks Jimmy." he smiled and took Lorelai's hand in his and they left after saying goodbye to Ben.


	4. Chapter 4 (Sorry I can't think of a titl...

The Diner is CLOSED- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine. None of it.

Author's Note: I didn't think I was going to continue this but I did, so here's the next chapter. Review, tell me what you think. I can't read minds. I'm not Miss Cleo, but then again, she can't read minds either.

~*~

"Guess what?" Lorelai asked excitedly as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Rory asked indifferently from behind a book.

"Way to be enthusiastic. I come in here all happy and thrilled with amazing news and you're all bored and blah." Lorelai pouted.

"I'm sorry." Rory apologized mockingly, "What?!" she asked faking enthusiasm.

"Fine then," Lorelai glared at Rory, "I won't tell you about the nightclub that Luke was singing at or anything else that happened tonight."

"What?! Tell me! What's the news? What did Luke sing? Wait, Luke sings?" Rory rambled curiously.

"Yeah, Luke sings amazingly." she smiled, "He even wrote one song. It was amazing."

"Wow, is that the news?"

"Nope."

"So?" Rory asked questioningly

Lorelai grinned, "I kissed Luke."

"That's great! So you guys are together now?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing! Luke's loved you forever." Rory hugged her mom happily.

"Nu uh."

"Ya huh." Rory nodded.

"Whatever," Lorelai smiled, "I'm tired, and I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~*~

Luke walked into the diner happily and went up the stairs to the apartment. "Hey Jess." he said as he passed him in the new living room reading a book while lying on the couch.

"You're unusually pleasant, what's up?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Did you get some or somethin'?"

"You know what Jess, not even you could piss me off right now."

"Did you finally hook up with Lorelai?"

Luke ignored him and went into his room.

"You did! How?" Jess asked as he got up and went into Luke's room.

"Goodnight Jess."

"Fine. How was the crowd tonight?"

"Good I suppose."

"Okay. Congrats. Night."

"Thanks. Night." Luke nodded as Jess went to his room and Luke lied back on his bed and shortly drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

"Coffee." Lorelai smiled as she sat at the counter in front of Luke.

"That stuff will kill you." Luke warned.

"I'll die happy." Lorelai argued.

"Then what would I do?"

"Bury me with coffee." she smiled.

"Not funny." Luke shook his head.

"Then I guess you'll just have to give me coffee." she shrugged.

"How do you figure?"

"I am the supreme authority in life so you have to do what I say."

"Wrong answer."

"Hm, I thought I was." she pouted.

"Nope." he smiled.

Lorelai sighed, "Coffee."

"Nope."

"I think you should give me coffee."

"Why?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you love me so much and you know how irritable I can get without coffee." she said knowingly.

Luke sighed, "Fine." he said as he gave her a mug and poured her coffee.

She took a sip and glared at him, "You're evil and mean and heartless."

"Me?" Luke asked innocently.

"Get the REAL coffee out."

"Demanding, aren't you?"

"Yep. Get movin' coffee man."

"Alright, alright." Luke pulled a cup from under the counter and gave it to her.

Lorelai took a cautious sip, "Mm, I love you."

"You only love me for my coffee." he joked.

"Damn straight." she smiled.

"Hey mom, hey Luke." Rory greeted as she entered the diner and sat next to her mother at the counter.

"Hey hun."

"Hey Rory."

"Coffee please?"

"Luke, you better not pull anything funny." Lorelai glared at him.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine." he agreed and pulled another cup from under the counter.

"How many of those do you have?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I'm not telling."

"Don't make me go back there."

"Twelve."

Lorelai grinned, "That _might_ last until lunch."

"No it won't. Today's Saturday, I'll have a 'good' pot on after Kirk finishes the decaf."

"You know us too well." Lorelai shook her head.

"You two are goofy." Rory smiled as she finished her coffee, "I'm going to go hang out with Dean. Later."

"I'm not goofy." Luke argued.

Rory looked at her mom, and back at Luke, "Whatever you say." she smirked and left the diner.

"What was that about? I'm not goofy!" Luke asked.

"No, but I am, therefore making you goofy." Lorelai smiled.

Luke shook his head, "You two never make any sense at all."

Lorelai smiled, "How 'bout you make that twelve under there eleven?"

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled out another cup, "Fine."

Lorelai grinned, "So Luke, Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've been with the band since high school. Whenever I needed to deal with something, music was the way I did it." he shrugged.

"How many songs have you written?"

"Actually, that was the first one I ever wrote."

"Wow, Luke, it was _really_ good."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, it was _amazing_!"

"You're only saying that because it was about you."

"Nu-uh. It was really good. Did you see how the crowd cheered for you after it?"

"It was an okay song I suppose."

"Repeat after me, It"

Luke shook his head, "It."

"Was."

"Was."

"Great."

"Great." Luke rolled his eyes.

"There you go. Now you have the right idea." Lorelai smiled.

~*~

The END? or The "end"?


End file.
